Holding On To A Memory
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [One Shot] Morpheus reflects the ending of Neo and Trinity. 'Sleep came before the answers were issued.' Please read and review!


**Holding On To A Memory**

**A/N: I just wrote this One Shot Warning: If you haven't seen Revoultions and don't want to know what happends then don't read this. Please read and review!**

**Summary: Morpheus reflects the ending of Neo and Trinity. ''Sleep came before the answers were issued.''**

I look at my hands before me and they shiver with the slightest touch. Zion is now a place for partying, as the dancers have shown by their flexabilty to move to such music.

Stepping away from the comotion, i can only think of the two heros that have always been destined to save Zion and the people living in it. When saving the world, many people think of Neo as the only one who can do such a thing but they are incorrect. Trinity was there, every step of the way and if she wasn't, Zion wouldn't exsist now, and Smith would of never of been defeated.

I persume they are dead. That they have died for their home, their friends which had became their family. But what am i to suggest their death? I stand still, heart beating strong paces each minute. I look towards the party-ers, and it seems that nothing will stop them. Perhaps they're selfish? Not thinking of the heros at such a situation, but then i remember. They partying for the war is no longer existant, they're **holding on to a memory **that their heros will never be forgotton.

I look down below me, and see the young boy whom always looked up to Neo and never gave up on him. He shared a glance with me and stepped up the long staircase to reach me.

''Morpheus'' He says, his tone of voice a whisper.

''Yes?'' I answer, intruged to what this boy might say or ask and giving my full attention towards him.

''Do you reckon they're still alive? And that they will return to Zion?'' The Kid looked up to me with innocent eyes that made him even more of a hero himself.

I let out a small laugh. ''Who knows? Perhaps. We shall have to wait and see''

I turn to get away from the crowds and the Kid follows me.

''Oh, and Morpheus! Another thing'' He runs to catch up with me, barging past people just to get close.

''What now?'' I say, inpatient. I need sleep, too long i have been awake and my mind is soon to break down.

''Do you reckon, it's a long shot, but i could join the Nebberkanezer, if there was any reason for the ship to operate again?''

I grunt, loosing my stern facial expression which then turned into a smile.

''We'll see. Get some rest, you must be tired'' I turn around again, my head now swarming with reasons to why and what happened.

''Yes sir!'' The Kid shouts, and looses himself in the crowd.

My mind will never be recovered from tonight's events. And a part of me doesn't want it to be. No one will know what happened to them but there's a distant thought that they might still be alive, and coping together.

Maybe one day a captian and his or her crew will seek the opportunity to see what happened to them. But, for now, graves will be placed in the centre of Zion, keeping the memory of their existence alive. Maybe further on in the future, Neo and Trinity will be found either dead or alive. If dead, their bodies will be placed under their grave where people can mourn, cry or rejoice and celebrate the fact that together, Neo and Trinity saved the population of Zion.

So young, was Trinity when we first unplugged her. Innocent and un trained was her current status. But then, we turned that around when she learnt the moves and basics of survival in the Matrix. Then, what probably made her more talented then she already was, was when she found her partner for the rest of her life.

Neo then came into her world and learnt moves that no one else could. He destroyed Agents that no one else would dare to. He was the One.

Lying on my bed i discover thoughts that were never there before Neo and Trinity took the fatal journey to the Machine Main Frame.

_Were they happy? Did they need more time together? Would they ever of had children? What would happen if they were here, in Zion, right now?_

Sleep came before the answers were issued.

_Fin._


End file.
